a little death
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Butch, junto con sus hermanos, frecuentaba un club, de jueves a sábado, sin excepción. Conocía, aunque sea de vista, a todos los que solían ir, incluso hasta tenía una chica de ligue. Pero no es hasta un día en específico cuando llega una nueva chica y causa un revuelo en su mente... y en la de sus hermanos.
1. PRIMERO

_Hola, hola._

_En esta ocasión, la  
mini-historia de los  
verdes._

_Esta parte es solo  
la **introducción** al  
conflicto principal de  
la historia._

**AU**; rated T.  
**CONSUMO DE ALCOHOL.**

Historia dividida en **cinco partes**.

**Basado en**: "A little death", de The Neighbourhood.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_"DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT"_

Todos los jueves, hasta los días sábados, junto a sus hermanos frecuentaba _ese_ club; todas las semanas, todos los meses, esos tres días. La chaqueta variaba entre la negra, la de cuero o la de mezclilla, los pantalones también, entre los blancos, los jeans rasgados o los negros… Las camisas, esas tenían una variación más amplia. Trataba de no tener el mismo estilo que sus hermanos, no le gustaba que los compararan y les dijera que "hasta se visten parecido"; daba las gracias por tener estilos diferentes: Boomer solía vestirse de manera más _hipster_, mientras que Brick no dejaba de usar camisas sin mangas y pantalones más holgados –Butch ocupaba ajustados, así como Boomer.

–¿Listos? –preguntó Brick, terminando de atar su cabello–. El auto ya está afuera.

Siempre lo mismo. Bien perfumado, bien arreglado, bien preparado.

Llegaban al club y las luces de neón les daban la bienvenida, luego era la gente que ya los conocía.

¿Quedó claro que, de verdad, eran clientes frecuentes?

Chocaban los puños con los baristas, saludaban a uno que otro chico o chica que estuviese en la barra también. Los conocían, a varios, pero de ahí a que se llevasen bien, no. En caso de Butch, él sí tenía a una chica con la que se llevaba bien.

Alta, prototipo de modelo curvilínea, esa figura de reloj de arena se contoneaba mientras caminaba, con toda la intención de cautivar desde el inicio la atención del chico –claro que siempre funcionaba. ¿Su nombre? Cassie.

–Ahí viene tu chica –dice Boomer, sobando un poco la pequeña barba que se estaba dejando–, ¿prefieres que nos alejemos?

–Nah –negó Butch–, es muy temprano para que se caliente el ambiente.

–Tan sutil –comentó Brick, rodando los ojos mientras sonreía.

Cassie echó su ondulada cabellera rojiza hacia atrás antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Butch.

–Tanto tiempo sin verte, mi novio temporal.

–¿Vas a seguir diciéndome novio temporal? –preguntó Butch, empujándola un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos marrones cuando le hablase.

–Es que somos novios temporales. Solo tres días a la semana.

–No somos ni eso –aclaró él, pero ella solo rio.

Mientras la parejita estaba ahí, hablando, Brick echaba una ojeada al entorno. Reconocía las mismas caras de siempre, quizás uno de ellos con algún acompañante nuevo, pero tampoco es como si el público variase demasiado.

Cada vez que llegaba un grupo nuevo, se sabía por el revuelo que causaban en el club _sin saber que lo causaban_; ya cuando eras un cliente frecuente, te cuentan que sí generaste un impacto entre el público.

A ellos también les pasó, pero ya no era tiempo de comentar eso.

–Brick –dijo Boomer codeándolo–, mira hacia allá.

Dirigió la mirada hacia donde su hermano le indicaba y pudo ver a una chica nueva.

No era precisamente una chica de características inusuales, o que llamase la atención por su encanto físico, pero incluso así, Brick no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

–¿Estará perdida? –le preguntó a Boomer.

–Eso parece –respondió.

–¿Qué es lo que parece?

Ambos se giraron hacia Butch, quien ya no estaba siendo abrazo por Cassie, ella había desaparecido, quizás había ido al baño. El chico ya estaba bebiendo un destilado puro, los otros dos chicos se miraron y asintieron.

–¡Amigo! –dijo Boomer–. ¡Dos por acá!

–¿Me están ignorando? –insistió Butch.

–Mira hacia allá –Brick hizo un gesto con su dedo para que mirase hacia la pista de baile–. Cerca de la columna con las luces de neón azules.

Vio a un montón de gente, pero incluso entre ellos, no le fue difícil identificar a la chica de cabello negro, corto, que se movía entre la gente, buscando a alguien poniéndose en puntillas.

–Oh, una chica nueva, ¿qué tiene eso de relevante? –preguntó al momento en que Boomer recibía los tragos y le extendía uno a Brick.

–Que no es como si fuese invitada de alguien más –dijo Boomer–. Quizás vino a buscar a su novio infiel –bromeó.

Norma y Katy, las chicas que Brick y Boomer solían ligarse respectivamente, se acercaron y el tema de conversación, al parecer, se dio por terminado. Cassie también había llegado.

–¿Qué miras tanto? –le preguntó ella, pero Butch despegó la mirada de la chica de cabello negro para fijarse en Cassie.

–Nada, solo me pareció ver a gente nueva, es todo.

–Ah, sí, mira qué interesante.

No esperó nada más y jaló a Butch a la pista de baile, pero él se contuvo de ir, aferrándose a la barra.

–¿Qué sucede? –se extraña Cassie.

–Sigo algo sobrio –afirmó–. Espera un rato, quiero estar bien mareado antes de lanzarme a la pista de baile.

–Ya, ¿entonces no te molesta si voy con Bruce?

–Ve, ve, yo seguiré bebiendo por mientras. Tal vez nos veamos después en la pista.

Cassie le sonrió y se alejó de él casi dando saltitos.

_"Quién carajo es Bruce",_ pensó, ya que no recordaba a nadie que tuviese ese nombre. _"Bueno, tampoco es como si me supiera los nombres de todos los que vienen, solo reconozco sus caras"_.

Pidió otro trago, y lo bebió mientras veía a la chica nueva de cabello negro bailar al ritmo de la ya tan explotada canción de Dua Lipa. No es que tuviese un estilo particular para bailar, pero se movía haciendo ondas con su cuerpo, o al menos así lo percibía Butch; mantenía sus brazos en alto, luego pasaba una mano por su cabello y esbozaba una coqueta sonrisa permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, entregada al disfrute del ritmo.

Cuando ya iba por su cuarto vaso de la noche y ya sentía que se le entumecía, de a poco, la cara, vio que la chica se estaba reuniendo con dos más.

_"Maldición, yo quería ir a hablarle antes de que llegara Cassie"_.

Las chicas que se le unieron eran una pelirroja y una rubia, ellas tenían el cabello más largo, pero al igual que la morena, lo mantenían suelto.

Les echó un vistazo a sus hermanos, mas no los encontró a su lado: Brick estaba con Norma sentado en su regazo en una de las mesas dispuestas –e ignoradas por todo el mundo– en un rincón del local, besándose apasionadamente; Boomer, en tanto, estaba con la bajita Katy bailando en la pista.

–Qué hijos de puta, me dejaron solo con el alcohol –fingió sentirse ofendido, pasado a llevar–. Qué le vamos a hacer.

Dejó pagado lo que llevaba consumido y se acercó a la pista de baile.

La chica de cabello negro no había salido de su campo visual desde hacía rato y, si no le hablaba, se sentiría como la mierda, como si fuese un maldito cobarde incapaz de generar una simple conversación en un club.

Se abría paso entre la gente, cada vez estaba más cerca. Y si bien la música estaba a un volumen considerablemente alto, él igual fue capaz de escuchar –o eso creía– la voz de la chica, que distaba de ser una voz aguda como era la de Cassie.

–¡Ugh! ¡Cassie! –se quejó cuando sintió el agarre de la chica.

–¿Ahora sí estás lo suficientemente ebrio como para bailar conmigo?

–Creí que estabas haciéndole compañía a Bruce –se extrañó Butch, zafándose un poco del agarre de la coqueta chica.

–Ya llegó su novio, no valía la pena que estuviese de violinista.

–Ah…

–Ya, vamos, me prometiste que íbamos a bailar cuando estuvieses lo suficientemente mareado.

Tomó su muñeca y lo acercó a ella.

¿Quién era el artista que sonaba ahora? Era lo que menos le importaba, simplemente saltaba y se movía junto a Cassie haciendo que sus cuerpos estuviesen tocándose. Ella pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, por lo que Butch correspondió tomándola de la cintura. Dios, es que ella también era capaz de embelesarlo con su belleza y su coquetería.

Gracias a esa posición fue que pudo mirar por sobre la cabeza de Cassie y ver a la chica de cabello negro que pasaba sus manos por su nuca, al parecer se estaba refrescando, no había dejado de bailar durante todo ese rato, es normal que tuviese calor para ese momento.

Cassie lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo atrae hacia ella para poder susurrarle al oído:

–Escuché que se llama Buttercup.

Butch parpadeó, miró por última vez a _Buttercup_ y se acercó a la boca de Cassie para besarla.

Al menos ya sabía el nombre de _la nueva_.

* * *

La segunda parte será publicada el 15/03. Ante cualquier retraso, avisaré en mi cuenta de instagram (floorvioleetta).

¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.


	2. SEGUNDO

Hola, qué tal.

Espero disfruten  
esta segunda parte  
de la historia.

_2/5_

**AU; **rated T.

**Basado en: **"A little death" de The Neighbourhood.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

_"A VODKA AND A SPRITE"_

Quien estaba al pendiente por si encontraba a las chicas era Brick.

La noche anterior las habían visto, pero esta noche no hicieron aparición alguna, por lo que se llevó una gran decepción. Si bien Butch también intentaba buscarlas sin éxito, no se mostró tan frustrado como su hermano.

Pasó una semana hasta que volvieron a verlas.

Butch quedó atrapado con la mirada al instante y Brick se dio cuenta.

–¿Por qué no vas a hablarle? –le pregunta Brick.

–No estoy interesado –admite–. ¿Por qué no vas tú?

–No respondas así. Ya vi perfectamente cómo tu mirada se quedó clavada en ella.

–Brick, mi interés por los ligues es nulo –admitió encogiéndose de hombros–. El único ligue que me supondría un mínimo de interés es Cassie.

–Ajá, claro. Supongamos que terminé de creerte, ¿vale?

–¿No entiendes que no quiero perder mi libertad? –insistía Butch.

–Sí, sí entiendo eso, lo que no entiendo es por qué crees que involucrarte con esa chica Buttercup significaría que perderías tu libertad.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, queriendo decir que pasaba del tema. Brick negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Boomer se interpone entre ellos y le pregunta a Butch, directamente:

–¿No habría drama si me llego a ligar a la chica?

Butch frunce el ceño, suspira pesadamente mientras Boomer sonríe.

–Ya te dije que me importa una mierda lo que hagas –le responde al rubio–. Además, me has preguntado eso una y otra y otra vez.

–Solo quería confirmar.

Tan pronto como Boomer ingresa a la pista de baile, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, Brick y Butch pudieron darse cuenta de algo: las tres chicas, al verlo, empezaron a hablar entre ellas, parecían emocionadas. Y fue Buttercup la primera en reaccionar, se escabulló entre la multitud y chocó con Boomer, fingiendo que no fue intencional.

–¡Ouch! ¡Disculpa! –dijo la chica.

–No te preocupes, ¿te golpeaste muy brusco? –preguntó Boomer.

–No en realidad –dice sonriendo tímida.

–Al parecer fue mi culpa por interponerme en tu camino.

–No, no, yo soy una chica bastante torpe, y la verdad es que las multitudes me ponen nerviosa –agachó un poco la cabeza.

–Ya veo –dijo Boomer, asintiendo lentamente antes de sonreírle–. ¿Te parece si te invito a una bebida? Quizás ahí podamos hablar mejor, y de paso te alejas de esta multitud, además de explicarme por qué vienes a este lugar tan concurrido si te ponen nerviosas las multitudes.

Brick y Butch estaban atentos a esa situación. Vieron todo, absolutamente todo, y aunque no pudieron escuchar, sabían que Boomer estaba haciendo de las suyas. La chica le sonreía y lo seguía hasta la barra, al extremo contrario de donde estaban ellos.

–El maldito la invitará a una bebida –dice Butch–. ¿Pensará en embriagarla?

–No lo creo –dice Brick–, así no es Boomer. Ah, mira, solo es una gaseosa.

–¡Butch! –miró de reojo a Cassie que se acercaba.

Pero su mirada estaba clavada en la situación que estaba viviendo su hermano menor con una de las chicas nuevas.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Cassie–. Al parecer Buttercup sí se salió con la suya.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Brick.

–Había escuchado hace un rato que ella tenía intenciones de ligar con Boomer. Se lo comentó a Lia la semana pasada –respondió, como si se tratara de algo obvio.

–¿Boomer? –se extrañó Butch–. ¿En serio se quería ligar con Boomer?

–¿Puedes culparla? Es que su hermano tiene una carita de niño inocente que dan ganas de ver en múltiples facetas… Da mucha curiosidad, en serio –miró hacia un lado, donde estaba Katy con la mirada fija en Boomer y Buttercup–. Lástima que Katy parece derrotada.

Para ese momento, Brick ya se estaba besando con Norma, por lo que no pudo seguir hablando más con su hermano.

–Oye, préstame atención –le dice Cassie–. ¿O es que te molestó saber que la chica prefería a tu hermano en lugar de ti?

–Me importa una mierda –contesta tomando a Cassie por la cintura–, no se me hace más que una niña ingenua, igual que Boomer.

–Me alegra escuchar eso… Recuerda que quien acapara tu atención en este local, soy yo, no ella.

.

.

.

Butch abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Se colocó de espaldas en la cama, pasó ambas manos por su rostro y se quedó mirando el techo un momento mientras despertaba bien.

Se sentó en la cama, suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie para ir al baño, necesitaba asearse urgentemente.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó que Boomer estaba tarareando alguna estúpida canción de sus bandas predilectas. No sabía decir cuál, Butch no estaba interesado en saber de ellas ni Boomer, en mostrárselas.

–Buenos días –le dice Butch.

–Sí que lo son, ¿no? –responde Boomer ya colocándose la camiseta azul.

No siguió la conversación de inmediato y se metió a la ducha.

Luego de vestirse, siente el olor a comida que proviene de la cocina, eso le abrió el apetito.

Se encontró con Boomer cocinando y con tres platos en la mesa, además de haber hervido el agua para beber un café muy cargado –para aliviar la segura resaca–, y…

–¿Sigues tarareando? –reclamó Butch–. ¿Qué pasa con todo esto?

–Preparo el desayuno –dijo Boomer con obviedad–, ¿qué más si no?

–¿A qué hora llegaste?

Anoche, Brick y Butch dejaron el club a eso de las tres, el mayor se quería ir luego de que discutiese con Norma por el deseo de la chica de formalizar la relación que, supuestamente, tenían. Butch le dio apoyo al respecto y lo sacó de la situación fingiendo sentirse muy ebrio.

Pero para cuando buscaron a Boomer con la mirada, no lo hallaron por ningún lado, así que decidieron irse sin él.

–Casi las once.

Butch checó la hora en su celular, eran las once y media.

–¿Tan tarde? –preguntó.

–Vaya, ¿qué pasa con este interrogatorio? –dijo Brick entrando a la cocina.

–¿Sabes que llegó casi a las once? –acusó Butch.

–No le veo el problema –respondió Brick cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Desde cuándo es que eres tan sobreprotector?

En el desayuno, Boomer se mostraba muy feliz, en verdad que muy feliz, tanto que le llegaba a molestar a Butch, quien pensaba que su hermano irradiaba una maldita luz cegadora.

–¿Y? –dice Butch–. ¿Dormiste con ella?

Brick le dio un codazo por haber formulado aquella pregunta tan impertinente.

Boomer le sonrió, eso le dio un poco de rabia a Butch, pero ni él sabía por qué eso le daba rabia, le provocaba molestia.

–Solo les diré una cosa, y espero que no me vuelvan a preguntar por ello de nuevo: _ella_ es demasiado buena para ser verdad.

–Tampoco es como si quisiese saber detalles, solo te hice una simple pregunta que pudiste responder con un _sí_ o un _no_, no quería saber si ella había sido buena o no.

Brick y Boomer miraron a Butch, incrédulos, luego de que dijo eso.

–Vale –dijo el rubio–, yo me iré al gimnasio.

Brick y Butch terminaban de desayunar cuando Boomer salía del departamento, volvieron a quedar completamente solos.

–¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan molesto? –le pregunta Brick.

–No estoy molesto, solo tengo resaca.

–Ya, claro, ahora dime la verdad.

–Brick, no estoy molesto.

Pero el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, esperando que le dijera la verdad.

–En serio –insistió–, es solo que… No sé, tanta felicidad emergiendo de Boomer me dejó desconcertado. ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con esa chica! De verdad que no es de mi interés.

–Entiendo eso a la perfección, no dejas de repetirlo cada vez que te la mencionan, pero lo que quiero saber es a qué te refieres con eso de "tanta felicidad emergiendo de Bommer", ¿por qué eso te deja desconcertado?

–No lo sé… Solo que… ¡Ugh! Se veía muy vivo, demasiado vivo.

–¿Y eso te molesta?

–Me inquieta, mejor dicho –corrige Butch.

–Si me permites decir algo, concuerdo contigo en ese punto, que Boomer irradia felicidad… Pero yo lo definiría como otra cosa.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Parece que Boomer hubiese tocado el mismísimo Cielo.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**MisguidedGhost08:** Qué hermoso que hayas cantado, en serio. Es genial compartir gustos contigo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo 22/03.


	3. TERCERO

**AU; **rated T.

**ADVERTENCIA: **_posible_ escena _lyme.  
_Si te desagrada,  
pues no leas donde está remarcado con  
este símbolo **(;)** y retoma la lectura  
cuando lo veas de nuevo.

Recalco que es "posible",  
no relato nada que pudiese  
dejar algún pseudo-trauma.

De verdad, es mínimo.

**Basado en: **"A little death" de The Neighbourhood.

_3/5_

**TERCERA PARTE**

_"YOUR LOOKS CAN KILL"_

Otra semana a pasado, y la verdad es que los tres estaban ansiosos por ir al club, claro, sin mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones en un principio.

Se estaban arreglando, a la espera del auto que los llevaba de joda ese día, cuando a Butch se le pasa una idea por la cabeza; había visto lo interesado que estaba Brick en la chica Buttercup luego del buen semblante que mantuvo Boomer durante gran parte de la semana, por lo que aclaró su garganta, se volteó hacia su hermano que estaba colocándose una chaqueta y le dijo:

–Te apuesto una botella del mejor whiskey del mercado que hoy yo me ligaré a Buttercup.

En ese momento, Boomer se gira hacia sus dos hermanos, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–¿Whiskey? Pero yo detesto el whiskey –dice Brick.

–¿Entonces? Dame una mejor idea entonces –pidió Butch.

–Está difícil –suspiró Brick sobando su barbilla.

–Disculpen, par de inútiles –dijo Boomer, ambos lo miraron–. Todo el mundo puede ser estúpido una vez, se entiende, pero al parecer ustedes abusan del privilegio.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Butch.

–¿Cómo mierda se les ocurre apostar por algo así? Cualquiera puede coquetear con cualquiera, no hay necesidad de hacer algo tan denigrante como una puta apuesta –recrimina el rubio.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y bajaron la cabeza ante aquel evidente regaño.

–Además, con solo conseguir ligar con Buttercup, tendrían algo más valioso que una simple botella de whiskey –aseguró Boomer–. Ya llegó el auto.

.

.

.

Cierto, ligar con Buttercup era el premio más grande, según lo que vieron experimentado con Boomer; ahora solo querían corroborar dicha información.

Como siempre, se ha quedado en la barra, observando alrededor, a la espera de ver la silueta de Buttercup entrar por la puerta principal, pero no había rastro alguno de ella. Brick y Boomer no perdían el tiempo, entre ellos habían iniciado una conversación sobre tragos nuevos que debiesen intentar en la próxima fiesta de la universidad; Butch no quería desconcentrarse, no podía darse ese lujo, o más bien, no quería dárselo.

Sin embargo, finalmente las tres hermanas entraron al club, pasando desapercibidas para el resto, pero no para ellos, quienes las observaban sin importarles ser descubiertos, de hecho, era la intención principal.

Esperaron a que ellas lograsen aclimatarse al ambiente, algo que ya no les costaba tanto al parecer, porque lo primero que hicieron fue irse a la pista de baile y mezclarse entre la multitud.

A Butch le gustaba hacerse el interesante, el indiferente, era una táctica que le funcionaba a la perfección, de esa forma fue que hizo que Cassie se interesara en él, y si bien le gustaba la compañía de la chica, esa noche solo quería sacársela de encima.

Y es que la chica no hizo más que llegar junto a ella y besarlo apasionadamente, sin siquiera decir un "hola" antes.

–¿Y eso? –pregunta Butch.

–¿Qué? ¿Te extraña que te bese? Lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo ya –afirma Cassie pasando a morder su labio inferior–. Tu boca parecía estar llamándome.

–Ya –dice Butch antes de respirar profundamente–. Hoy no estoy de humor.

–¿No estás de humor? –se extrañó–. ¿Y es que antes lo estabas?

–Cassie, déjame esta noche, ¿sí? Quizás mañana ya…

–Anoche no dejabas de decir mi nombre y ahora resulta que hoy "no estás de humor" –gesticuló con los dedos–. Creo que estoy en mi derecho de pedir una explicación.

–¿Derecho? ¿Por qué te sientes con derecho?

–Porque… soy tu pareja no oficial solo para la cama –dijo intentando sonar seria.

–No somos nada, solo dos personas que se acuestan cuando están de fiesta y con ganas. Hoy no tengo ganas.

–¿No tienes ganas de acostarte con alguien o no tienes ganas de mí?

–No estoy seguro de tener una respuesta clara a esa pregunta.

Y es que para ese momento, Butch había desviado la cara hacia la pista de baile y vio que Buttercup ya había arrastrado a Brick a la pista, tirando de su muñeca, y ahora mismo se encontraban bailando.

–Qué hijo de puta –dijo Cassie.

–Lo sé –respondió, ignorando el hecho de que Cassie se refería a él, no a su hermano.

Cassie lo había dejado solo, estaba verdaderamente molesta, pero a él le importaba un verdadero bledo.

Tenía rabia, no le gustaba esa sensación que le dejaba "perder", aunque aquí no estuviese perdiendo nada. Pero la sonrisa satisfactoria de Brick le molestaba, y no le molestaba poco. Solo quería golpearle o algo parecido.

Más aún cuando lo vio besar a la chica, que tenía que colocarse de puntillas para alcanzarlo, porque el maldito también era bastante alto.

Miró en dirección de Boomer, pensaba acercarse a él, pero lo vio ahí, coqueteando de lo lindo con la pelirroja.

–¿El mundo se está volviendo loco? –pensó raudo y se giró en la barra–. ¡Uno fuerte!

Después, ese "uno" pasó a ser "cinco".

Se fijó en la hora, casi la una, miró a su alrededor, y distinguió a Brick que se estaba yendo con Buttercup de la mano. Brick le correspondió la mirada, se despidió con un gesto de mano y luego le mostró el dedo del medio.

Suspiró pesadamente, frunció el ceño y miró hacia Boomer, pero este ya había desaparecido, posiblemente ya estuviese revolcándose con la pelirroja bonita.

–Disculpa…

Movió la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio que la rubia de esas tres hermanas, que se mostraba tímida y algo confundida. Butch seguía con el ceño fruncido, examinó a la chica de pies a cabeza, pasando a ver sus delgadas piernas que eran visibles bajo ese vestido amarillo.

Linda, muy linda, concordaba con la perfecta descripción de las princesas de los cuentos de hadas.

–¿Sí? –dijo Butch, tratando de no lucir muy ebrio.

–¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? Es que mis hermanas… No sé dónde están, y tengo miedo.

–¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

–No sé lo que me puedan hacer aquí… Soy una chica, y ya ves cómo está el mundo hoy en día.

–¿Y te parece que acercarte a un tipo que no conoces es buena idea?

–Me pareciste agradable –sonrió, tomando asiento junto a él en la barra–, así como tus hermanos.

–¿Mis-?

Pero no preguntó nada, solo arqueó una ceja y se giró hacia ella.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Bubbles Utonium, ¿y tú?

–Butch, a secas.

Utonium… Butch estaba seguro de que había escuchado ese apellido antes, pero en ese momento no podía recordar de dónde exactamente.

–¿Te llevo a tu casa? ¿O quieres pasar un rato más por acá?

.

.

.

**(;)**

Butch pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Bubbles, ella solo emitía agudos quejidos, pero cubría su boca, no le gustaba hacer tanto escándalo cuando se encontraba en esa circunstancia.

–¿Puedo? –pregunta Butch mostrándole dos dedos, a lo que ella asiente.

Se metió los dos dedos a la boca y luego bajó la mano. **(;)**

Esa noche, los tres hermanos estaban experimentando algo que, no podían creer, se habían perdido durante todo el tiempo que llevaban yendo al club.

Tenían buenas experiencias cuando se trataba de ligar chicas, pero esta vez fue algo increíble, una sensación bastante buena.

Boomer experimentó las sensaciones de la "salvaje Blossom".

Butch, las sensaciones de la "delicada Bubbles".

Pero fue Brick quien experimentó las sensaciones de la "diosa Buttercup".

Y Butch sería el próximo en experimentarlas, de eso no cabe duda alguna.

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**arlethe:** ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo. Qué bueno que te encantó. Uhm, si tu pregunta es si en esta historia habrá interacción de las otras parejas, la respuesta es sí; ahora bien, si la pregunta es si hice mini-historias de las otras parejas, también es sí, "affection" de los rojos y "home is a lonely place" de los azules. Gracias por leer y cometar.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. CUARTO

_4/5_

**AU;** rated T.

_Escena de índole sexual;_  
_sean discretos que_  
_de pseudotraumas_  
_no me hago cargo._

_Recuerden el símbolo  
_**(;)**

**CUARTA PARTE**

_"FEEL LIKE I AM HUMAN"_

–¡Saluda a tu rey! –dijo Brick mientras alzaba una taza con café, en tono burlesco, hacia su hermano Butch–. Y de paso te arrodillas.

–Jódete –dijo el chico.

–Brick, ya detente –pidió Boomer–. Si por acostarte con Buttercup te convertiste en rey, yo debo ser un Dios, porque fui el primero.

–Eso no se discute, oh, su santidad –molestaba el pelirrojo–. Como tampoco se discute que, si ahora es el turno de Butch, no será más que un hidalgo.

Butch frotó una manzana contra su pecho y le dio una mordida, no respondió ante las burlas de su hermano, sabía que no valía la pena.

Esta sería su noche, y quien lo dudase, debía estar muy loco.

.

.

.

Las tres hermanas compartían una amplia habitación, nunca sintieron la necesidad de separarse, ¿para qué? Se llevaban muy bien, siempre habían compartido espacio.

Ese era su espacio, el único lugar donde no estaban bajo el mandato de ninguno de sus padres.

Han vivido bajo su doctrina durante toda su vida, el tener un espacio era lo mínimo que merecían.

–Dios, adoro los sábados –comentaba Blossom, atando su largo cabello con su lazo rojo.

–Dímelo a mí –respondía Buttercup, colocando un broche de mariposa blanca a un lado de su cabello, sujetando el cabello que se interponía en el camino de su flequillo–, _esos barrios_ son muy interesantes de visitar. No me cansaría de hacerlo… Pero solo de visita, eh, nada de vivir por ahí –rio, las otras dos también lo hicieron.

–¿Saben qué me gusta también? –habló esta vez Bubbles–. Es jugar con esos tres hermanos.

–¡Oh, sí! –exclamó Blossom–. ¡Me fascina lo crédulos que pueden ser!

–Por lo que sé, Buttercup –dijo Bubbles–, Butch te había echado el ojo hacía ya tiempo.

–Me di cuenta. El primer día que fuimos, si bien estaba con la otra chica, no quitaba los ojos de mí… Bueno, las tres llamamos mucho la atención esa noche, al ser _nuevas_. Ahora nos conocen… _a medias_ –se burla Buttercup.

–En esos barrios bajos dudo mucho que se den el tiempo de tratar de averiguar de dónde viene cada uno –responde Blossom–. Solo les importa coger.

Buttercup y sus hermanas eran las señoritas más respetadas por la clase alta debido a la estricta educación que recibieron en casa, además de una excelente formación académica en la mejor escuela y con los mejores tutores. Mantenían siempre la cabeza en alto, nadie era capaz de derribar esa postura tan correcta y perfecta que demostraban.

Nadie en la alta sociedad creería las andanzas de las tres chicas, mucho menos sus aburridos prometidos.

Sus padres eran tan arcaicos que ya habían pactado los matrimonios de sus hijas; si bien ellas salían con voluntad propia con sus actuales prometidos, estaban tan aburridas de ellos, que salían a divertirse con _la clase baja_.

Iban a disfrutar su juventud antes de unirse, de por vida, a esos pelmazos.

–¿Ya decidiste a quién querrás hoy? –preguntó Bubbles a Blossom, esta asintió.

–Teniendo en cuenta que nos queda poco tiempo, pienso que hoy me lanzaré a por Brick –miró a Buttercup–, ¿cómo es?

–Lo pasarás muy bien –asintió Buttercup–, te lo aseguro.

–En ese caso, pediré al rubio –suspiró Bubbles–. Es tan bonito, me llamó la atención desde el primer momento…

–Y de no haber estado tan asustada, hubieras sido tú su compañía la noche en que fui yo –recalcó Buttercup.

–Ah, sí, pero no me arrepiento de nada… Pudo haber sido un abusivo en la cama –se encogió de hombros, Buttercup la miró incrédula–. Fuiste nuestro _sujeto de prueba_.

–¡Ja! –desvió la mirada hacia la ventana–. Oh, mierda, está nublado.

–¿Crees que llueva? –preguntó Blososm.

–Nah, pero sí hará frío –respondió y miró a Bubbles–. Que no se te olvide el preservativo, no podemos contar con que los chicos siempre tengan. Además, no nos podemos arriesgar a nada.

–Ya llevo los míos –sonrió Bubbles–, están en mi cartera.

–Bien hecho –respondió Blossom–. Ah, Butter, ¿tú te le acercarás a Butch?

–Sí –respondió ella–, creo que la tengo fácil.

–¿Por qué _lo crees_? ¿No es algo seguro? –se extrañó Bubbles.

–Es esa chica el problema, la que se le cuelga al cuello todas las noches –chasqueó la lengua.

–¡Ah, cierto! Esa chica es muy molesta –suspiró Bubbles–. Yo tuve suerte de que discutieran, así me pude hacer la inocente y sensible.

–A mí no me queda ese papel –se quejó Buttercup–. Pero bueno, ya veré qué hacer.

–Esos chicos… –comentó Blossom con una sonrisa ligera–, ¿sabrán que solo los tenemos para nuestro disfrute?

–Estoy segura de que ellos piensan lo mismo de nosotras –admitió Buttercup–. Y eso, creo, es lo que más me agrada.

.

.

.

Buttercup estaba bailando esa reciente canción latina que estaba de moda, ideal para este tipo de lugares. Se movía entre la gente, sin importarle si alguien, fuese chica o chico, la invitaba a bailar; ella diría que no, a menos de que se tratase de Butch.

Hablando de él, estuvo buscándolo con la mirada.

No fue difícil para ella, dar con él y su penetrante mirada; bebiendo destilado en la barra, como siempre, y con Cassie a su lado.

"_Disculpa, pero creo que mi hermano se enojará conmigo… Desde que te vio, no ha quitado los ojos de ti_"_._

"_Butch es un imbécil; no ha admitido lo mucho que le llamas la atención, pero sí disfruta mirar con mucho enojo cómo nos besamos"_.

Boomer y Brick siempre fueron claros, ambos le dijeron que Butch había sentido atracción por ella desde un inicio –recalcando, también que él no lo asumía tan fácil–, y que solo se estaba haciendo el indiferente. Pues ahora, le demostraría a él que ella también había sentido atracción por él desde el primer momento.

Pero que ella sería quien mantuviese el control de la situación, como siempre le ha gustado.

Butch no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella se encaminaba hacia la barra, sonriendo coqueta, pero evitando mirarlo a él. Cassie, en cambio, estaba junto a Butch y miraba a la chica con cierto recelo.

–¿Puedes dejar de mirarla? Se supone que estás conmigo ahora, ¿no? –le reclamaba Cassie.

–Piérdete, ¿quieres? Ya es suficiente, ¿por qué mierda me celas? –respondía Butch–. ¿Te prometí que nos casaríamos o algo?

–Deberías respetarme un poco.

–¿Por qué? Si me vas a salir con la mierda esa de _novios-no-oficiales-por-día_ deja decirte que te vayas ahora mismo a la mierda, porque eso no existe. No somos nada.

–Butch –se puso frente a él, lo miró con sumo enojo–, con esa chica ni siquiera has hablado.

–Por eso mismo es que tengo interés en ella, porque no la conozco, porque es algo nuevo –rodó los ojos–. Dios, tampoco es como si fuese a entablar algo duradero.

–Pero sí quieres entablar algo.

–Quiero acostarme con ella ¿algo más que quieras saber?

–¿Qué tiene ella de bueno que yo no tenga?

–Nada, las dos son hermosas y bastante atractivas...

–Sin embargo, ella es nueva…

–Tú misma lo dijiste.

–No puedo creer que me quieras cambiar por ella –suspiró Cassie, pasó ambas manos por su rostro–. Eres una mierda.

–¿Qué tantas expectativas tenías en mí? –preguntó Butch antes de dar el último sorbo a su destilado y hacerle un gesto al bartender para que le hiciese otro–. ¿Creíste que entablaríamos algo serio?

–Pues sí… ¡Sí lo creí!

–Cassie –frunció levemente el ceño–, fuimos claros el uno con el otro cuando nos conocimos… Incluso tú follabas con otros tipos y yo no te decía nada.

–Es distinto.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no estábamos enamorados.

–¿Y se supone que ahora sí? –sonrió burlón–. Solo nos acostamos, no hablamos de aspiraciones ni nada relacionados a nuestra vida. Ni siquiera sé si tu verdadero nombre es Cassandra.

Cassie empezó a reclamarle, pero él miró hacia un lado y pudo ver cómo es que Buttercup se acercaba a él, bebiendo todo el contenido azul de su vaso. Tenía un paso bastante fino, no era brusco ni tosco. No estaba seguro de si caminaba al ritmo de la música, pero sí de que parecía estar danzando. Toda ella brillaba, resaltaba dentro de un ambiente tan tóxico y podrido como era ese club.

Su presencia se asemejaba al de una divinidad, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Sin embargo, no cambió su expresión de indiferencia, solo de esa manera lograría mantener el interés.

Cuando la tuvo en frente, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Cassie, pero Buttercup la ignoró.

–¿Qué tanto más piensas esperar? –se dirigió a Butch.

–¿Tragos o bailamos? –preguntó el chico, tomando su nuevo vaso con alcohol–. Porque me lo tomo de un sorbo y nos vamos a bailar.

–Deja que pida otro –respondió Buttercup, tomando asiento en la silla conjunta a la de Butch–, quiero mantenerme bien ebria antes de irme a bailar.

Cassie dio dos pasos hacia atrás, emitió un quejido y se fue de la escena. No estaba para pasar humillaciones ni para echarse a morir.

Butch miró a la chica de pies a cabeza, desde las blancas zapatillas, los ajustados jeans negros y la camiseta roja que llevaba puesta, esa que mostraba un poco de escote y dejaba entrever la tonificada silueta de la chica.

–¿Te parece bien conformarte conmigo?

Ante esa pregunta, Butch frunció el ceño e inclinó un poco su cabeza, sin entender lo que intentaba decir.

–¿Cómo…?

–Tu amiga estaba mejor que yo –responde y agachó la cabeza–, quizás debieses ir con ella.

–Estás jodiéndome, ¿verdad? –pregunta Butch, sonando algo molesto, llamando la atención de Buttercup–. Porque si lo dices en serio, en verdad pensaré que eres una chica bastante tonta.

–¿Por qué? –se extrañó Buttercup.

–Porque sí.

–Vaya, qué gran argumento.

Butch no apartaba la mirada de la chica, no podía creer que la chica estuviese a su lado, que estuviesen conversando… Era su oportunidad, no iba a dejarla pasar tan fácilmente.

–¿Te soy sincero? –ella lo miró curiosa–. Quiero descubrir, por mí mismo, lo que se dice de ti.

–¿Y qué se dice de mí?

–Eso debo averiguarlo yo, no tú –se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído–. Solo si tú me lo permites.

–¿Y cómo piensas averiguarlo? –ella alejó un poco su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos–. Proponme algo que me emocione.

–¿Eres de emociones fuertes? –arqueó una ceja y sonrió algo lascivo.

–No por nada tus hermanos dijeron que han tocado el Cielo conmigo –respondió ella, pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico, sobando la nuca de él son sus dedos–. Pero debes emocionarme primero.

.

.

.

**(;)**

No recuerda por qué llegaron ahí, no recuerda cómo fue que terminaron ahí, pero ahora mismo estaba con Buttercup sobre él. Ella le tenía sus manos sujetas sobre su cabeza, dejándolo sin la opción de tocarla.

Sonreía lasciva, luego se inclinaba para besarlo.

No hacía falta quitarse la ropa para sentir los espasmos que ella solita estaba provocando.

–Hazlo tú –dijo ella, posando las manos del chico sobre su cintura–, desnúdame.

La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba solo el lado derecho de la chica, pero era más que suficiente.

Con tenerla, ya era más que suficiente.

Le quitó la camiseta y luego el brasear, ahora estaban ambos semidesnudos.

La piel de Buttercup era suave, toda, completa… y cálida, increíblemente cálida.

–Tus manos están frías –comenta Buttercup en un susurro–, y eso creo que me enciende un poco más.

Se inclinó para besarlo, ambos cuerpos con temperaturas completamente diferentes empezaron a tocarse, cada vez con más piel, más y más piel, hasta que sus propios sexos fueron los encargados del roce principal.

**(;)**

Durante todo el acto, Buttercup fue la que tomaba la iniciativa, Butch quedaba en blanco, se dejaba llevar, y eso a ella le fascinaba incluso más.

¿Cómo es que eso pasaba? ¿Por qué pasaba? ¿Por qué es que esta chica le hacía sentir _tan bien_?

No lo entendía, para nada, y no entenderlo, solo le intrigaba más.

Sujetó las manos de la chica, sus temperaturas seguían siendo considerablemente opuestas.

Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

–¿Te sientes vivo ahora?

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**arlethe: **¡Hola! Espero te haya gustado, un abrazo.

**Momoko Hiim: **¡Ups! La verdad es que está centrada en los verdes, pero desde una perspectiva más ligada a... la intriga del lector. Me encantó la idea de mezclar parejas, pero solo en el terreno pasajero, no me gustan mucho las combinaciones crack... Más que una amistad, no. Me agrada que te salgan canas verdes, mi mamá dice que hago lo mismo con ella. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo, gracias por leerla. Con respecto a la de los azules... pues sufrimiento, tal y como lo expresa la canción en la que me inspiré para ese fic. Un abrazo, hasta pronto.

LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA NO ACTUALIZO, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ME TOMARÉ LA SEMANA COMPLETA LIBRE; y es solo por ajustes de tiempo, muchas fiestas a raíz de la celebración de mi natalicio.

Gracias por su comprensión.

¡Síganme en instagram "floorvioleetta" y hablemos! Me encanta hablar con ustedes y saber sus impresiones de primera fuente. De paso, se enteran de las próximas actualizaciones y publicaciones.


	5. QUINTO

_5/5_

**AU; **rated T.

**Basado en:** "A little death" de The Neighbourhood.

**QUINTA PARTE**

_"NOW YOU'RE DEAD"_

Agradecía, desde aquel bendito viernes, que el motel al que asistía tuviera vacantes; lo agradecía ya después todos los viernes que se encontraba con la chica.

Si hubiese pasado tres viernes con ella, los habría agradecido por montones, pero ya era la séptima vez en que se veían involucrados, y Butch de a poco estaba sintiendo que estaba haciéndose adicto a la suavidad de la piel de la chica, a su aroma, a su _pasión_.

No había duda, Buttercup era una verdadera diosa.

No era como si tuviese un cuerpo despampanante o un rostro hermoso como el de Cassie, sin embargo, algo de Buttercup no te dejaba apartar la mirada de ella, y una vez que probaras sus labios, la probaras a _ella_, podrías considerarte atrapado en sus redes; pero a Butch no le importaba en lo absoluto vivir para siempre bajo su control.

En el caso de Buttercup, no iba a comentárselo a sus hermanas, ¡en lo absoluto! Pero la verdad es que no había pensado que estar con Butch iba a marcarla de esa manera. Ella no siempre era la que llevaba las riendas del asunto, y el dejarse llevar por un agarre tan potente como el de Butch, le significaba que ser _sumisa_ a veces no era tan malo ni denigrante como siempre pensó que era.

Y la verdad es que disfrutaba bastante que fuese solo en la compañía de él que desatara ese lado suyo que creía inexistente.

Ese viernes, ya siendo la madrugada del sábado, Buttercup y Butch estaban despiertos, recostados sobre la cama, escuchando la agitada respiración del otro.

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunta ella.

–Bien –le responde Butch pasando una mano por su frente–, no estoy tan agitado como las otras veces.

–Quizás es porque ya nos estamos acostumbrando el uno al otro.

–Puede ser.

Guardaron silencio nuevamente, estaban agitados por la acción que tuvieron hace un instante, y aunque ninguno quería dormir, no estaban con la energía suficiente ni la preparación mental necesaria para mantener una conversación el uno con el otro.

La habitación que solían ocupar no difería de ninguna otra, tenía la cama bastante espaciosa, y eso era lo único que les importaba. Si el baño estaba con o sin goteras, ¡importaba una mierda! De todos modos, era un lugar barato, pedir lujos era pasarse de listo.

–Butch –él la miró.

No podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que ella decía su nombre, con su voz algo rasposa, de tono grave, que le quedaba perfecto con esa actitud y mirada desafiante que tenía. Ella estaba con la boca entreabierta, sus labios rojizos –por los besos que habían estado dándose momento antes– y su nariz también enrojecida; era una imagen que le gustaría inmortalizar para siempre en su memoria, y poder verla durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

–Dime.

–No, nada, olvídalo –suspiró–, era una pregunta fútil.

Butch arqueó la ceja y volvía a mirar el techo con pintura descascarada.

–¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre nos toca esta habitación? –le preguntó, Buttercup volvía a mirarlo–. Es como si el casero ya nos conociera y la tuviese reservada.

–Puede ser –rio un poco.

–Tal vez piense que somos amantes.

–¿Y no lo somos?

–No lo sé –la miró–, yo no tengo novia a la cual engañar –Buttercup rio un poco–. ¿Acaso tú sí?

–Qué payaso –se volvió a reír–. Eso es como revivir una mala trama de alguna telenovela de _cursilería_.

Butch no le dio importancia a que ella evadiera el tema, estaba tan embelesado con su presencia que ya nada le importaba tanto como debiese.

–¿Nos veremos el miércoles? –le preguntó, ella se sorprendió.

–Me encantaría –le sonrió–. ¿Pasarás por mí o nos juntaremos en un lugar en específico?

–¿Dónde estarás a eso de las seis de la tarde?

Relamió sus labios con cierta picardía, se giró y se colocó sobre Butch, quien recibió su cuerpo gustoso. Lo besó con suavidad, y cuando separó sus rostros, junto a una sonrisa coqueta, le habló:

–Probablemente saliendo de una tienda.

–Entonces dame la dirección, yo pasaré por ti.

–¿Me darás una noche especial?

–Trato de que todas nuestras noches sean especiales.

.

.

.

Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo al recordar las palabras con exceso de azúcar que había pronunciado en aquel momento. Ni bebiéndose el café bien amargo lograría sacar de sí esa sensación dulzona y de mal gusto.

–¿La verás hoy? –le preguntó Boomer.

–Sí, en la tarde, a las seis.

–Tal y como parece –se unió Brick–, quedaste prendado de Buttercup.

–¿Y puedes culparlo? Es inevitable. Esas hermanas tienen una especie de hechizo… ¡No! ¡Tienen una conspiración con el demonio!

Butch y Boomer se miraron, el primero fue el habló:

–Y yo toda la vida había pensado que el estúpido de la familia eras tú, Boomer, pero al parecer es este –señaló a Brick.

Boomer no se tomó lo dicho por Butch como algo ofensivo para él, sino que para Brick, quien observó a Butch con el ceño fruncido y algo fastidiado.

–Bueno, bueno, a la mierda con eso –pidió Brick antes de bufar–. ¿Por qué acordaron juntarse? ¿Están saliendo?

–No –fue tajante en responder–, no estamos saliendo en lo absoluto.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Acaso por juntarme con una chica tengo que estar saliendo con ella? No jodas, Brick, creí que eras de mente más abierta.

–¿Solo te acuestas con ella?

Butch lo quedó mirando, Boomer estaba siendo testigo de la escena y la verdad es que se lo estaba tomando todo con humor.

–¿Qué con eso?

–Respóndeme –exigió Brick.

–No –Butch sonó algo molesto–, también mantenemos conversaciones como la gente adulta.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué?

–¿Por qué habría de decirte?

–Chicos –intervino Boomer–, no discutan, ¿vale? No es conveniente para ninguno.

Brick chasqueó un poco la lengua, se puso de pie, iba camino a su habitación, pero antes de entrar, se volvió hacia sus dos hermanos.

–No quiero que me malentiendan, solo que confíen en mí –parecía muy serio, y algo dolido–. Como consejo: no se enamoren de esas chicas. Yo sé que estamos los tres bajo el poder de ellas, por favor, todos se han dado cuenta de eso –mordió un poco su labio, Butch había dejado de fruncir el ceño, y miraba a Brick con preocupación, sobre todo porque su voz parecía estar quebrándose un poco–. No todo lo que brilla es oro, y les aseguro que estas chicas… tampoco lo son.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta Boomer, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Butch.

–Ya se enterarán ustedes mismos –dijo Brick dando por finalizada la conversación.

.

.

.

Butch conducía con cuidado, las calles del centro de la ciudad solían estar bastantes congestionadas sobre todo a esa hora en que muchos terminaban sus jornadas laborales. Dobló por la calle principal para luego meterse al carril izquierdo y doblar en esa misma dirección.

Buttercup iba a estar esperándolo en la parada de autobús de aquella avenida.

Divisaba las tiendas mientras avanzaba lentamente por el tráfico, parecía ser un bulevar de vestidos de fiestas, de novias, un montón de tiendas de etiqueta que, se notaba, eran de las caras y exclusivas.

Encontró la parada de autobús y vio que Buttercup estaba a un costado de este, envuelta en un largo abrigo negro, apagaba un cigarrillo con la suela de su zapatilla roja. Expiró el humo, Butch hizo sonar el claxon y ella lo miró. Al reconocerlo, sonrió y se acercó para entrar en el auto.

A Butch le sorprendió que el saludo que ella le dio fuera un beso en los labios.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó, él asintió.

No hace falta explicar cómo fue que él condujo hasta el usual hotel. Simplemente lo hizo, con música de fondo, ella contándole cosas banales de las redes sociales, mientras él reía ante las sátiras que decía.

–¡Influencer! –se reía Buttercup–. ¡Es que no me puede dar más repelús!

–La sociedad de hoy en día le da una exagerada importancia a quienes tienen más "influencia" en las redes sociales.

–Lo que yo veo es gente bonita con cerebro vacío.

–No todos son así –aseguró él.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Algunos influencers inician con campañas dirigidas a una fundación o cosas así, otros intentan fomentar la vida sana, vegana, literaria, qué se yo. No siempre es gente bonita a la que las empresas le regalan cosas.

–Si conoces uno así, por favor, mándame el link.

–Vale.

En la habitación, las palabras siempre sobraban. Lo único que importaba era la forma en que se desenvolvían el uno con el otro, la suavidad del tacto de cada uno, el calor de cada uno, fogosidad, lujuria, todo estaba mezclado y se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

Momento único.

Momento especial.

Momento memorable que a cada uno le gustaría revivir una y otra vez en su memoria.

A Butch le pasaba algo especial cuando estaba con ella, y es que antes de llegar al clímax, sentía que su respiración se detenía más de lo normal, provocándole una pequeña muerte antes de acabar; era ahí el momento en que sentía la palma cálida de la mano de Buttercup tocándole el pecho, trayéndolo nuevamente a la vida.

Ese miércoles, no fue la excepción.

Como se reunieron temprano, entre las dos tandas, bebieron un poco del alcohol que compraron, fumaron uno que otro cigarro como si con aquello fuesen a recuperar un poco de energía.

Sin embargo, cuando ya habían acabado, descansado y querían prepararse para irse del hotel, a Butch le nació una pregunta que no pudo callar.

–¿Qué hacías en ese bulevar?

Buttercup se había sentado en la cama, cuando escuchó la pregunta giró levemente su torso para mirarlo, se encogió de hombros y respondió.

–Compraba un vestido.

Butch arqueó ambas cejas y colocó sus manos bajo su cabeza.

–No me digas.

–Entonces no preguntes –en ese momento, se puso de pie y empezó a buscar su ropa.

–¿Tienes un evento?

–Un matrimonio –tomó su sostén y se lo colocó–. ¿No vas a vestirte?

Butch resopló un poco y se sentó en la cama, antes de ponerse de pie y buscar entre la ropa tirada en el piso, la suya.

–¿Se casa una amiga o amigo tuyo? ¿O un familiar?

–Dos familiares.

–Ah, ¿y encontraste vestidos o solo ocuparás uno?

–¿Para qué querría más? Solo uno –rio un poco.

–¿Irás con el mismo vestido a los dos matrimonios?

–Sí –se encogió de hombros, se había girado hacia él y abotonaba su camisa.

–¿Por qué?

–¿De verdad estás interesado?

–Claro que sí –se encogió de hombros mientras abrochaba su pantalón–. ¿Estaban muy caros?

–El dinero no es problema para mí –echó su cabello hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama para proceder a colocarse las zapatillas–. Podría haber comprado unos tres vestidos de los más caros, pero no es necesario, solo sería un gastadero innecesario de dinero, solo es un matrimonio.

–¡Ah! ¡Hubieras partido por ahí! –sonríe Butch–. Un matrimonio doble…

–Triple –corrige Buttercup.

–Pero dijiste que dos familiares se casaban –recrimina como si le estuviera diciendo que es estúpido.

–Sí –se gira hacia él–, mis hermanas –y la sonrisa en el rostro de Butch se fue desvaneciendo–. La otra que se casa, soy yo.

"¿Qué?", pensó Butch.

–C-Cómo… –rio nervioso–. ¿Cómo que la otra…?

Buttercup se había puesto de pie de nuevo, se volteó hacia él, lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y alzó su mano derecha mostrando el anillo plateado que tenía en su dedo anular.

–¿Nunca te diste cuenta de que tengo este anillo? Estoy comprometida hace casi un año ya.

Butch quedó sin habla, tampoco se movía. ¿Era real? ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo todo esto? ¿Frente a sus propias narices? No podía ser cierto, ¡no podía ser malditamente cierto!

–Tierra a Butch –Buttercup chasqueó sus dedos sacando a Butch de sus pensamientos–, ¿despertaste ya? ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¿O te piensas quedar?

No sabría explicar por qué ese día pudo conducir, cómo fue que pudo seguir manteniendo una conversación con Buttercup, que hacía como si nada malo estuviera sucediendo. Butch parecía haberse convertido en un muerto en ese momento, pero de eso muertos vivientes, como un zombi.

Pero a Buttercup no le causaba ninguna desgracia toda esa situación, solo extrañeza de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

"¿Tan tonto es?", pensó.

.

.

.

Butch no había querido hablar del tema de Buttercup hasta que llegó el día viernes, día en el que siempre se encontraban con ellas. Sin embargo, antes de irse al club, Butch tuvo que hablar.

–Brick –el pelirrojo se volteó hacia él haciendo girar el llavero alrededor de su dedo–, ¿tú sabías…?

Brick tomó las llaves en su mano, las estrechó y miró a Boomer.

–Así que ahora, por fin, tú lo supiste –suspiró–. Los tres estamos enterados de la situación de esas tres hermanas.

–O sea que ustedes, hijos de puta, ya sabían –se molestó.

–Yo me enteré ayer, cuando salí con Bubbles –dijo Boomer–. Y recordando lo que había dicho Brick… Le pregunté y él me lo corroboró. Estábamos esperando a que tú lo supieras por boca de Buttercup, no nos correspondía a nosotros decírtelo.

–¡Son mis putos hermanos! –gritó–. ¡Por la mierda!

–Ya, cálmate –pidió Brick–, nuestra culpa no es. También fuimos engañados.

Butch pasó ambas manos sobre su rostro con fuerza, Brick se acercó y lo tomó por las muñecas.

–No vale la pena, Butch, no jodas.

–Es que, Brick… Creí que lo que teníamos podría convertirse en algo más que…

–Pero la realidad es otra, Butch –interrumpió Boomer–. Ellas jamás tuvieron la intención de tener algo serio, siempre fue involucrarnos y nada más, como mera diversión antes de que se casaran.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería convencerse a sí mismo que él se lo tomaba con calma, con tranquilidad, sin tomar decisiones apresuradas. No iba a dejar que una simple chica lo desmoronara…

Pero era difícil, considerando que la chica, sin quererlo, sin proponérselo, sin siquiera planteárselo, lo había construido.

–Probablemente hoy –dijo Brick–, sea la última vez que estemos con ellas.

Eso fue como una daga al corazón de los tres hermanos. No quisieron preguntarle por qué creía eso, pensándolo bien, a los otros dos también les parecía que sí podía tratarse del último encuentro debido a lo que experimentaron en la semana.

–No perdamos más tiempo –dijo Butch–. Si va a ser la última vez que tenga a Buttercup, quiero disfrutar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

.

.

.

La perfecta habitación para dos personas, fue dejada hecha trizas, y no hablo de pedazos de madera, colchón o sábanas rotas, me refiero a toda la acción que vio esa habitación durante todo el lapsus que se tomaron Butch y Buttercup para consumar aquella lujuria que los unía cada viernes.

Esta vez, Butch fue el tomó las riendas del asunto, sin darle posibilidad a Buttercup de invertir los papeles, incluso cuando ella tampoco quería hacerlo. Esa noche, quería sentirse amada por Butch.

Una vez acabaron, Butch abrazó el cuerpo de Buttercup, y ella hizo lo mismo, aferrándose a él, como si no hubiera mañana.

–Fue el último, ¿no es así? –dijo Butch.

Ella se tardó unos segundos en responder, pero Butch no la quiso presionar.

–Sí –dijo finalmente, y Butch besó su cabeza.

–¿No pensabas decírmelo?

–Quizás sería menos… –se calló por unos segundos–. Pensé que sería menos doloroso simplemente desaparecer de aquí.

–¿Por qué apareciste, en primer lugar?

–Porque con mis hermanas queríamos ver cómo se divertía la gente por estos barrios. Dimos con el club, nos dimos cuenta de la atmósfera y pensamos que eso era lo que nos faltaba por vivir antes de amarrar nuestra vida.

–¿No piensas cancelar tu matrimonio?

–No tiene sentido que lo cancele, no cambiaría nada.

Butch se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No puedo cancelarlo, no a estas alturas. Me caso el próximo sábado a las seis de la tarde. Si llego a cancelarlo, mi familia haría un problema enorme, y no te imaginas el problema que haría la familia de mi prometido –sintió ganas de vomitar bilis cuando dijo eso.

–No entiendo.

–Hay mitos sobre cómo es la gente de clase alta, y no todos son mentiras ni fantasías de novelas o telenovelas. Algunos son más reales de lo que creemos. No nacimos con tanta libertad, por eso con mis hermanas nos escapamos a estos lugares.

Hubo un silencio bastante pesado entre ambos. Butch estaba serio, pero al ver que Buttercup enjugaba unas lágrimas, la abrazó, volviendo a estrellarla contra su cuerpo.

–Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras como yo, un muerto en vida –empezó a decir la chica, su voz quebradiza le daba cierto malestar a Butch–. Me llamaste la atención de inmediato, pero tenía cierto presentimiento, que no podría acercarme a ti tan fácilmente. Hasta que lo hice, tomé el valor, te separé de tu amiga y me quedé contigo. No voy a mentirte –tragó un poco de saliva antes de seguir–: me encantaba saber que podíamos jugar con ustedes, y la verdad es que pensamos que para ustedes también era eso solamente, un juego. Pero nos equivocamos, mis hermanas y yo, terminaron siendo algo más fuerte que un juego.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que es posible que hayamos desarrollados sentimientos por ustedes, aunque sean mínimos. Y esos sentimientos nos tienen hasta el cuello, porque debemos mantenernos firmes con nuestra decisión de seguir adelante con el matrimonio.

–Buttercup –dijo Butch–, no te cases.

–Entiende que yo no puedo decidirlo. Ya está hecho. Y aunque te aparezcas en mi matrimonio, no dejarán entrar a nadie, habrá guardias.

–Escápate conmigo.

–No estamos en una película –insistía, ya parecía algo cabreada–. Deja esos discursos clichés, en esta situación y realidad no tienen lugar.

–Buttercup, yo te quiero a mi lado.

–Agradezco mucho que lo digas –tocó su mejilla con suavidad–. Pero eso no va a pasar.

–No me voy a rendir.

–No, no lo harás, porque ni siquiera te daré la oportunidad de luchar por mí.

¿Ella de verdad quería darle un término así de fácil? Algo pareció hacer _click_ dentro de la cabeza de Butch. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón descendieron su ritmo. Dejó de abrazarla, se acomodó en la cama sobre ella, admiró un poco su rostro lloroso, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a su boca, solo rozando sus labios.

En ningún momento, apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

–Tengo unas enormes ganas de joder tu actual cuerpo moribundo.

Buttercup cerró los ojos unos segundos, luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

–Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Es nuestra última vez juntos –pasó ambas manos por la nuca del chico–. Disfrutemos del otro, porque definitivamente no habrá ningún mañana que nos pueda unir.

.

.

.

Una semana después, ninguno de los tres hermanos parecía desanimado, a pesar de estar con el corazón absolutamente roto.

No hablaban de las chicas, no mencionaban sus nombres ni nada que se pudiese relacionar con ellas. Simplemente, es como si hubiesen vuelto en el tiempo, a aquellos chicos que salían a buscar la diversión sin ninguna distracción que los sacara de su objetivo principal.

No había atisbo del trío de corazones rotos que componían esos tres hermanos.

El sábado, ese maldito sábado, los tres chicos buscaron un panorama para mantenerse distraídos.

Solo dos lograron un encuentro con una chica, un encuentro bastante largo, que comprenderá desde el almuerzo hasta terminar en algún hotel de mala muerte –como el que solía frecuentar él– para pasar la noche.

Y solo Dios sabía cuánto los envidiaba.

El panorama de Butch para ese día: estar acostado en su cama.

Escuchó a sus hermanos salir del departamento, y desde ahí, se quedó contemplando el techo. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Despertó de golpe, y su primer pensamiento fue que maldecía con todo su ser que, en pleno siglo XXI, se siguiese manteniendo una estúpida jerarquía según la clase social. Quizás si la familia de Buttercup no fuese tan conservadora podría estar con ella, podrían intentarlo.

–Oh, mierda.

Bufó molesto, pasó ambas manos por su rostro y miró por la ventana. Entraba una luz anaranjada, pero era bastante tenue como para ser los últimos rayos de sol. Frunció el ceño, confundido, miró la hora. Ya era un poco pasado las siete.

Para esa hora, Buttercup ya era legalmente la esposa de algún pelmazo con dinero y suerte.

"–Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras como yo, un muerto en vida".

Y lloró. En silencio, en soledad, dejó salir todo ese agrio sentimiento que no lo estaba dejando tranquilo en ese momento.

Lloró, porque se ilusionó cuando bien sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Lloró, porque la chica tampoco quiso hacer un esfuerzo por intentar algo con él.

Lloró, porque era un inútil.

Lloró…

–… porque ahora sí voy a estar muerto.

**FIN**

* * *

**Respondiendo review(s):**

**Momoko Hiim: **¡Muchas gracias! No me considero perfecta, pero gracias por el halago. Me gusta ser inesperada, qué te puedo decir. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me has hecho muy feliz. Espero te haya gustado el final.

Y a todos ustedes, gracias por leerme.


End file.
